This invention relates to lifts installed in automobiles and particularly to lifts designed for installation at the side or rear doors of automobile van bodies, and intended primarily to lift wheel chairs.
Lifting tailgates are commonly used in truck bodies to lift heavy loads from the level of the ground to that of the truck bed. These lifts are not directly adaptable, however, to the purposes of this invention.